


Air Trousers

by rapama



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2nd chapter is just porn, M/M, Markbum, Smut, jaebum just being horny, mark in THOSE pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapama/pseuds/rapama
Summary: Jaebum trying to get into Mark's pants.Or Mark wore easy access ass pants and Jaebum only has so much self control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the pants I'm talking about: https://twitter.com/got7scloset/status/1086679350651555842?s=07&fbclid=IwAR2joO0MmWtl-r2FvK_zLU384FoOEObBuMNxkTj3CAtv03Xo_lWCBxIa7Dc

Jaebum cannot take his eyes off those pants.

They were in the middle of a comeback show. Literally thousands of their fans were watching them live right now. But all Jaebum could pay attention to were the golden buttons creating a perfect halo around Mark’s sweet rear end. 

He gripped his hands into a fist just at the thought of reaching out.Tugging one of those buttons off with a gentle pull, the soft clicking as each of the remaining buttons would clip off and Mark’s ass would be on display. 

Jaebum was a pretty controlled person. He and Mark were dating, had been dating for awhile now. And since their group was in the public eye a lot Jaebum had to be controlled. As much as he wanted to hold his hand or press a kiss to his cheeks he had to restrain himself from those actions. 

Mark sure gave plenty of opportunity for Jaebum to lose control. Jaebum had to constantly remind himself to not stare at Mark for too long and to keep the touches as friendly as possible. Mark, the mischievous bastard, liked to test those boundaries whenever possible. 

Whether it was lingering touches that left him burning or Mark sending him seductive looks when no one was looking, his boyfriend made it a game to get Jaebum hot and bothered. Only to drop the flirty actions with an evil smile and prance away. 

But none of that was even close to this.

Jaebum hadn’t noticed the pants at first, they were rushing in preparation for the Vlive and it was a panicked frenzy to get everything ready. But suddenly in the middle of the show Mark stood up and he couldn’t help but notice the buttons holding up the flap right over Mark’s butt. 

He often cursed the stylists for the way they dressed Mark. Cursed only because he was in the middle of his job and he didn’t need to be distracted by his handsome boyfriend looking gorgeous constantly. But this...this was like laughing right in Jaebum’s face. 

Jaebum was determined to move on. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it anyway, so at most this was some material he could use when Mark was oversees. Besides, even if he did manage to open up the pants for display Mark was still wearing boxers underneath...or was he?

...Jaebum had to get to the bottom of this. Literally.

The camera was focused on the younger members of the group so Jaebum took his chance turning to Mark seriously. “Are you wearing underwear?” he asked quietly. 

It was a simple question honestly, he really needed an answer to calm his very imaginative mind. Jaebum didn’t appreciate the blank look he received from Mark instead as his boyfriend immediately turned in the other direction to ignore him. 

Fine. He would take on a more hands on approach. 

He was subtle with the movement. Mark was moving past him, and his body would block Jaebum’s hands from view of the cameras. Jaebum quickly reached a hand out cupping one of Mark’s cheeks and caressing it quickly. There was no friction, no roughness of more fabric underneath. Beneath these pants Mark was completely bare.

Jaebum almost keeled over on the spot. 

Mark of course felt the grope but with prowess of a professional didn’t visibly react except to step away from Jaebum as fast as possible. Jaebum was thrown a sharp glare but he was hardly paying attention. 

The thought of bending a fully dressed Mark over the nearest object and ripping open his pants to get direct access suddenly flooded Jaebum’s mind and short circuited the rest of his body. He needed a few quick, painful elbows to ribcage to shake him back to reality. 

The show was ending soon and Jaebum had to make a decision fast. Mark was well known for scurrying off set as soon as they finished filming. He would undress quickly and jump into his sweats faster than humanly possible. And these were most likely sponsored pants. Which meant Jaebum would never get the chance to see Mark in them again. 

As soon as the camera was cut, as soon as Jaebum initiated with a breathless shout the group’s thank you’s to the crew he snatched Mark’s arm and made a dash to the dressing room. He can hear the confused sputters from his boyfriend as he struggles to keep up but doesn’t even bother to explain. 

He practically throws Mark into the dressing room and quickly locks the door. 

“What the fuck is your probl-” but Mark is cut off as Jaebum flips him around and presses against his back mouthing up Mark’s neck. Mark lets out a confused whimper, not understanding what was happening. 

“Your pants.” Jaebum manages to whisper against his neck before making a show to slap his ass. Mark moans in both understanding and pleasure as Jaebum grinds harder against him. 

“Don’t act so innocent.” Jaebum growls, his throat was dry and his voice came out rougher than usual. “I know you aren’t wearing anything underneath.”

At first Jaebum can feel the flush of heat on Mark’s cheek where it's pressed against his forehead. He imagines Mark being cutely embarrassed and the thought alone has Jaebum pulling back to hopefully see an adorable flush adorn his boyfriend. Instead Mark is smirking at him in the mirror, eyes narrowed in amusement and smugness that catches him off guard.

“Oh my god, you knew…” Jaebum cursed tightening his grip on Mark’s hips with bruising power as Mark chuckled in his ear. An arm comes around to clamp against Jaebum’s neck pulling him closer as Mark kissed underneath his jaw.

“I’ve been trying to get you to break for awhile...but I think I finally got you.” the teasing, light tone in Mark’s voice has Jaebum groaning. 

Jaebum moves his hands from Mark’s hips down to grab his ass again. He circled his thumb around one of the buttons, teasingly digging into his skin like he is about to pop it off but easing the pressure before doing so. Mark lets out an impatient whine. 

“We have maybe 10 minutes before that door gets bulldozed down, get on with it.” Mark snaps pushing back against him. 

Jaebum nodded quickly and slipped a finger between two of the buttons, stroking against the skin underneath until he feels Mark shudder. Then with a quick, strong tug Jaebum rips open the pants. The buttons fly open and the flap of the pants hang down right underneath his prize, his boyfriend’s perky and perfect ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am apparently obligated to finish, y’all asked for this!

Jaebum wished he could take a picture right now. 

Mark leaned nicely over the make up table, back arched into an almost impossible bend with his ass sticking out of his pants. He tips his head back with a lazy smile and half lidded eyes. It’s a straight seductive look, one that Mark has really been perfecting lately with all his magazine shoots. But no one can look at Mark like this Jaebum thinks possessively as his eyes roam every inch of Mark’s displayed body. 

Jaebum starts kissing down his neck, slowly crouching down as his lips trace the curve of his clothed back until he reaches the exposed bottom. Mark's initial cockiness was slowly seeping away with each touch of Jaebum’s lips. And with each soft mewl Mark accidentally slipped out Jaebum felt like teasing him more. 

“What if I just ate you out right now, hmm?” Jaebum whispers hotly into the small of his back, the spring of tingles from the breathy words rushed through every nerve of Mark’s body. He whimpered and unconsciously pushed against his boyfriend’s mouth. “You want to come in your pants with my tongue? Would you like that baby?”

“Jaebum…” Mark warns, but it comes off as a high and desperate whine. He is losing this game of control quickly and Jaebum is quite aware. He presses kisses to each of Mark’s cheeks before using some teeth to nibble a nice red mark on the right one. Mark’s body flinched at the spike of pain but Jaebum then presses a series of soothing kisses over the bite. 

“But we don’t have time for that do we?” Jaebum suddenly licks a hot stripe over Mark’s entrance before getting up. He grins as he hears Mark curse loudly and drop to his elbows, covering his flushed face in his hands as he groaned. 

Mark focuses on his breathing as Jaebum fishes through his bag for a condom and lube. It was weird having just his ass exposed like this while literally every other part of his body was still clothed. And honestly he didn’t feel very attractive with the clothes sticking to his sweaty body. 

But then he catches Jaebum eyeing him from the mirror. His gaze is hot and heavy and even when Mark hides back in the crook of his elbow he feels those hungry eyes consuming his exposed body. 

Usually Jaebum would coax his fingers in while his other hand worked on Mark’s cock, but he still had his belt securely around his waist. He traced large, calming circles into Mark’s stomach instead before pushing one lubed finger in and quickly adding in a second despite Mark’s punctuated gasp. 

Jaebum kisses the back of Mark’s neck in apology, “It’s gonna have to be a little rough, bear with me baby.” 

“Please...hurry.” Mark begs, Jaebum groans at how submissive Mark is now and fingers him faster encouraged by his increased moaning. When Jaebum thinks he's stretched out enough he removes his fingers and quickly pulls down his own tented pants. He slides on a condom and slicks up his freed erection. 

“Are you ready?” Jaebum he asks gently as he lines himself up with Mark's entrance. 

“Yes, Jaebum, please!” 

Jaebum pushes his cock in with one swift thrust knocking Mark into the desk with a strangled moan. He lets Mark adjust to the sudden stretch, leaning down to kiss at his exposed throat and murmur sweet praises into his skin.

Mark takes deep breaths, it'd been weeks since they last did it and he felt so full. Especially with all his clothes on the heat was bearing down on him and now with a throbbing cock inside him he felt overwhelmed. 

“Hey, hey...I'm okay.” Mark muttered finally turning to find Jaebum's lips, they share a deep kiss. It was a sweeter kiss than intended, but Mark always knew Jaebum needed reassurance that he was really ready. 

Jaebum nods, and goes in for one last kiss with bruising force and with more tongue than before pulling away from his breathless boyfriend. He grips to Mark's hips tightly before pulling out and slamming back into the sweet heat. Jaebum sets a relentless pace, the tightness around his cock sending waves of pleasure throughout both of them with each thrust. 

There was something about fucking Mark while he was still fully dressed, makeup smudged and hair tousled that had Jaebum thrusting harder and rougher than usual. Mark looked gorgeous, designer clothes askew and sweat drenching his body and the fact that Jaebum caused it filled him with pride. 

Mark’s moans were muffled, face pressed into his arms. Jaebum frowned at that, he runs a hand down Mark’s back before fisting into his locks and tugging him back. He still manages to be gentle and not actually hurt Mark despite the rough action. 

“I want to hear you.” Jaebum growls his arm comes around Mark’s stomach to pull him closer to his chest. He kisses his bare shoulder where his shirt had slipped off. “Look in the mirror Mark, look at how wrecked I made you.”

“Oh my god….fuck you.” Mark groans when he catches his reflection, Mark feels his blush burst into an even deeper shade at how debauched he looked. Their eyes meet again in the mirror, Jaebum glancing up as he bites into his shoulder while thrusting into Mark at the same time hitting his prostate straight on.

Mark has to suppress a scream at the mixture of pain and pleasure, and Jaebum revels in the ah ah ah!’s he keeps pounding out of his boyfriend.

“Jaebum! I’m coming!”

“Me too, hold on, wait for me.” Jaebum grunts picking up the pace, his hips slamming into Mark's erratically now as he reaches his climax. Mark cries out first as he comes but Jaebum soon follows thrusting into him one last time. 

Mark has slumped back against Jaebum, his boyfriend wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. The two quietly try and catch their breaths before Mark attempts to turn in Jaebum's hold to kiss him properly.

“I’ve never been fucked out and have cum in my pants at the same time before.” Mark huffed immediately falling into Jaebum's chest. His boyfriend chuckled cuddling him closer, he loved how sleepy and clingy Mark always got afterwards.

The two were too caught up in their post coital haze exchanging soft kisses before Mark suddenly jumped in Jaebum's arms.

“Oh my god!” Mark yelled pushing him away as he turned to the mirror. Aside from his clothes drenched in sweat there was now a large stain over the very expensive pants that very much did not belong to Mark. 

“I just ruined these pants, shit-don't fucking laugh Jaebum this is your fault!” Mark punches his shoulder when Jaebum just snickers louder. 

“Sorry, Mark, I couldn't help it. You just looked so hot, I really couldn't control myself.” Jaebum grabs for Mark's hands rubbing them between his palms and pouting in apology. Mark narrows his eyes, knowing he is weak to Jaebum being anything close to cute. 

“You are paying for them.” he demands a finger poking his chest, but instinctively brings his other hand to cup Jaebum's soft cheeks bringing him closer for a kiss. 

“I'll pay for them...besides, now we can keep them. And you can wear them...whenever you want.” 

“Whenever I want? Or whenever you get horny?”

“How about whenever we are in public and we need to sneak in a quickie.” Jaebum raised his brows playfully, laughing when Mark groaned and dropped his head in defeat. 

If Jaebum thought he had self control problems before, having a hot boyfriend who was now the proud owner of easy access ass pants was going to do him little favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy post Valentine's day? I guess?


End file.
